


The Sweet Shop

by bethany81707



Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [26]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath, Dessert & Sweets, F/F, Flash Fic, Mentions of Death, Secrets, Use of Pseudonyms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethany81707/pseuds/bethany81707
Summary: Hilda visits Eleanor and Lizabeth's sweet shop and talks with the owners.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Stories of Garreg Mach [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552720
Kudos: 16





	The Sweet Shop

Eleanor and Lizabeth’s sweet shop was one of the most prominent buildings in the rebuilt Enbarr. With the palace still being rebuilt, there weren’t even a ton of exceptions you had to make for that to be true. Hilda sighed, wondering just how long it would be until Fodlan would be returned to its three powers. Too much longer unified and it would just get harder and harder to justify. But there would be time for moping later, she had confections to eat.

Eleanor and Lizabeth were specialist bakers, and their particular brand of sweet food was above and beyond all others, short of that produced by Bernadetta. And even she frequented this place. The extra price tag associated with such quality was swallowed by its customers owing to the rival brands usually being not that much cheaper, and even the poor children who had to save for months to snag a bite got a fair deal from the sweet Lizabeth. Hilda watched such a group run past with a dough loop each, all goofily grinning. She looked back and saw Lizabeth waving them off.

“Hello there, sweetcakes,” Hilda giggled. Lizabeth huffed, but welcomed her in warmly all the same. The place was slow, as was usual when she visited, and she asked for her usual serving of ‘more than most people expected from someone as vain as her’.

“I heard Bethany and Dorothea came by Enbarr last week. Did they visit you?” Hilda asked.

“Oh yeah, of course. Beth doesn’t have much of a sweet tooth, but Dorothea gorges now that she has a wife,” Lizabeth giggled.

“And how’s Eleanor?” Hilda added.

“Yeah, El owes Beth a great debt, but they didn’t exactly have a strong personal relationship. And besides, Dorothea has a tendency to tease us too much,” Lizabeth said.

“You don’t mind it when I do it, don’t you?” Hilda asked.

“It bothers me a great deal, but I know it’s in your nature and you’re too lazy to change,” Lizabeth snarked.

“Hey, I’m a teacher now! Bet you weren’t expecting that out of me!” Hilda said. Lizabeth chose not to respond to that, not having a response appropriate for public.

“Here you go, Hilda,” Eleanor said, coming out from the kitchen with her bulging bag of goodies. Hilda paid up and took a bite before continuing.

“Are you happy now, Eleanor?” Hilda asked. Eleanor’s face paled, but Lizabeth took her hand and both girls reassured her she wasn’t going to be in danger, with Hilda apologising for taking their playful banter too far.

“...But yes, this is where I belong. I had always dreamed of starting a place like this, and after years of work, I finally have it, and I’ve won the hearts of so many great people by doing it. Much better than my last job. You wouldn’t believe how many ways there were to stuff up a desk job,” Eleanor said.

“Hey now, didn’t you put more than you needed into that job?” Hilda asked.

“Depends on your definition of what I needed. You know what your life would’ve been like if I hadn’t put in the extra effort,” Eleanor pointed out.

“Lazing around every moment I wasn’t spending fighting people who communicate with screams?” Hilda asked.

“Hilda!” Lizabeth called, before quickly ducking into a conversation with a new customer. Hilda and Eleanor sidled along a bit of a ways over.

“Are you happy being a teacher?” Eleanor asked.

“Oh, it’s hard work and I’m complaining to everyone that doesn’t leave the room, but I think the answer there is yes. At least I have new stuff to talk about,” Hilda said.

“Good. I know we never got along, but I do at least appreciate how helpful you’ve been to Lys and me both. Now, have you met any lucky girls? Or guys, I think you prefer them…” Eleanor asked, her serious expression lasting only as long as she deemed it necessary. It always disconcerted Hilda when she made it these days.

“I refuse to answer,” Hilda said simply, taking a big bite of a sugary snack.

“Oh come on. We always got to talk about how I felt about Lys, but we never moved on back to you! Just this once!” Eleanor asked.

“I’ve had two crushes. One went off and married someone else, the other of whom died in her own boyfriend’s arms. No one else I’ve met has fit the sort of standards I expect in a partner since, though I can blame most of that on teaching students much younger than me. My only teacher was in the same age bracket as some of her students and eventually married one of them, I  _ may _ have been set an unrealistic standard,” Hilda said.

“Yeah, if you’re going into teaching for a date… Beth and Dorothea had to go through a lot to feel all right with it in the end. But I don’t think that’s what you had in mind?” Eleanor asked.

“Nah, course not. It’s just a side effect. If I was really desperate for someone to call my own, I’d actually go looking for other people my age. But right now, too much work,” Hilda said. Lizabeth giggled in spite of yourself.

“I wouldn’t have expected you’d be the last girl in our class to marry,” Lizabeth said under her breath.

“Yeah, you’d think I’d be the only one to get hitched,” Hilda sighed.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Eleanor asked.

“Fairly sure, yes. You lot have a successful sweet shop to go run, I don’t imagine you’d have much time to help even if either of you really had the skills to try,” Hilda said.

“Hey, wait a… well, yeah, you’re right about that. Dating’s not our thing, we just lucked into each other. Well… good luck, and until next time,” Eleanor said. To describe Hilda and Eleanor as antagonistic would be overselling it, but they were quite content to see the backs of one another.


End file.
